When Laughter Fades, Things Are Never The Same
by PinkRoseStories
Summary: Kaai Yuki, Ryuto, and Nana Haruka were the best of friends growing up. Until one day, on the way to the airport to say goodbye to Ryuto, Yuki was in a car accident, and her memory was permanently damaged. Now eight years later, when the two finally meet again, Ryuto's dreams of finally being happy are crushed when Yuki asks, "Who are you?" and means it. -Rating MIGHT go up, MIGHT-


**Sup, guys! Please read this authors note real quick! Okay, so this is only the prologue to the story. If you follow! Then there will be more later. Also, you might be little confused by the end of this chapter. Okay! Now read on!**

* * *

Laughing. That's all the three children would do is run, play, and laugh together. Their world as elementary school children seemed simple, and it was. They would run without a care in the world. They would play only with one another. The three were best friends and would be for all eternity.

Or...that's what they thought...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kaai Yuki chimed in the back seat of her family's car. They were on their way to say goodbye to Ryuto, who was moving to Britain for a while. That didn't matter though; they had already planned to video chat almost every day.

"We're close, Yuki," her mother answered.

"How close?"

"Just a few miles. We'll get there in ten minutes tops."

"Yay! I can't wait to see Ryuto!"

"I know," her father said, rolling his eyes. "That's all you've been talking about all morning"

"Yeah..." she said in turn with a smile on her face. She looked to her left and saw a dozen cars, of all colors, shapes, and sizes, but one stood out. A red vehicle was coming straight toward them.

"Uh, daddy! Look out!" She yelled.

He tried to dodge the car but was too late.

* * *

"Mom? Where's Yuki-chan?" Ryuto asked, holding his mother's hand.

"I don't know sweet heart...You know we have to leave soon, right?"

"Yes..." Ryuto said, looking down. He was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry. She'll come!"

"Uh, miss?" One of the security officers said.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to say goodbye to your friend another day. The plane has to leave very soon."

"Oh, um. Well, Ryuto." She said picking her 9-year-old child up. **(A/N: Yes, I know his age. Their ages will be twisted in this story okay!)**

"I know. She's not going to come..." He rested his head on his mothers shoulder until he boarded the pane and left.

* * *

"Sir?" The nurse asked.

"Yes! What's happening? My wife's going to be okay, right? What about my daughter? She's okay too, right?" Kaai Yuki's father asked worriedly.

"Calm down, please. First off, your daughter will be fine. She is stable."

"Thank God."

"But, your wife, on the other hand, was not so lucky. I'm afraid she will not recover."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You wife will die. We can put her on life support for a while, but not forever."

He just stood there. He couldn't believe anything that was happening.

"It gets worse. Going back to your daughter, she won't completely recover from her injuries. Her memory has been severely damaged. She doesn't remember much."

"How do you know? She hasn't even woken up yet?! Neither has my wife!"

"Sir! We have the technology to tell us. We are doing everything we can to help your wife and daughter, but once memory is lost, it is almost impossible to get it back. I'm sorry."

"It's...I understand. Thank you." He sat back down, and buried his face in his hands. He was so angry and destroyed. He wanted to scream and cry, but more than anything, he had to see his family, wife and daughter. He had to.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

"Yuki-chan!" Another of Yuki's friends nearly shouted worriedly. She ran over to her friends beside and sat down the bouquet of flowers by her side.

"Who- who are you?" The recently injured girl asked tiredly.

"Nana Haruka! I'm one of your best friends!"

"Oh..."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you on the bed?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Great!" The little pink headed girl climbed on and took a tiny scrap book out of her pocket. "This is just a small one! You should see the one I have at home. It's huge!"

"Can I hold it?"

"Yeah, here."

Kaai Yuki opened to the first page and saw a picture of Haruka, herself (But she didn't know it), and Ryuto.

"That's us on the the first day of third grade. That's me, on the right; you're in the middle, and the guy on the left is Ryuto!"

"Yeah. Who's Ryuto?"

"Oh, a friend. He moved away a few days ago though. I'm not sure when we'll be seeing him again, though. I hope it's soon. You did, too," Haruka informed, nudging her friend.

"What's behind us?"

"Oh! That's our school. We're about halfway through third grade. We just finished the first semester! That's what my mom says. Two more to go!"

"Um..." Kaai Yuki started. It was all so confusing.

"I-I'll explain EVERYTHING later. First, let's just look at these pictures!"

"O-okay!"

Then Kaai Yuki thought, "_This is my friend? Nana Haruka. Her hair is very...bright. She seems nice. Who's this Ryuto guy? Why are two of his teeth sticking out? How old am I? Ten...No...Nine. Yeah, I think I'm nine. Am I smart? When can I leave? I'm scared."_

* * *

_"Do you know what happens to murderers?" Mrs. Kaai whispered._

_"I didn't kill Yuki nor you," Mr. Kaai replied, looking away._

_"You might as well have," she said innocently, circling his chair. "By a few simple turns of your steering wheel and we'd all be happy."_

_"I didn't see anything coming."_

_"But our daughter did. If you would have listened to her, then we would have been safe..."_

_"With that logic, it's your fault just as much as mine!" He stood up suddenly, surrounded by...nothing. No reply. No chair. No scenery. No family. Nothing._

* * *

**Okay! So that's it for this chapter! Read and Review! Favorite and Follow!**

**V**

**V**

**Review!**

**V**

**You really should!**

**V**

**V**

**It gives me motivation!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
